


Virgin

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [138]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Losing his virginity was a big deal.





	Virgin

Losing his virginity was a big deal, not because of the act itself but because who he was doing it with.

Saruhiko's mouth was hot against his ear, his fingers warm on Yata's cock, and it was a shock through his system but so, so good and worth every embarrassing shudder and moan that came out of his mouth. 

Saruhiko's eyes were bright and intense. Yata wanted to take his glasses off to see them better. He only managed to slide his hand over Saruhiko's jaw and watch him shudder at the contact.

Yata grinned fiercely. They were _both_ virgins.


End file.
